


Cold Hands, Warm Phil

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstores, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: Dan hates winter, but he doesn't mind working at the bookstore, and he definitely doesn't mind working with Phil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chunchun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchun/gifts).



Dan glared balefully at Phil, who was sitting at the breakroom table and laughing at the thick scarf wrapped around his face.

“You know I hate the cold, shut up,” Dan mumbled as he unwound it, hanging it up with his coat before clocking in at the computer nearby.

“I don’t think it’s that cold,” Phil said. He tapped the table to indicate a fresh coffee from the Starbucks at the front of the store.

“Thanks,” Dan said gratefully with a blush, sitting down next to Phil and wrapping his hands around the paper cup.

“Hello, Dan!” Louise swanned in, the faint aroma of vanilla following her. “I see somebody knows when your shifts are, buying you coffee right before you get here!”

“He complains about the cold so much I figured I might as well just help him out,” Phil said even as he blushed, scratching his cheek.

“How sweet,” Louise cooed. “You definitely picked a good one, Dan!”

Dan glared at her over the lid of the cup, drinking the coffee to prevent himself from chastising Louise. _Don’t make my crush obvious_ , he yelled in his mind.

“Is Dan here yet?” Kelly, their manager, poked her head in. “Hey, can you rearrange the magazines to make room for the new issues? I need to get the boxes of them out of the way because Ellie’s coming in later…” She kept talking even as she walked away.

The three of them sighed, used to Kelly’s behaviour after so long. Dan and Phil had started working there about a month apart a year ago, and Louise had been around for two years.

Dan swallowed the rest of his coffee before standing up.

“Guess I have to start doing things.” He sighed dramatically before nudging Phil and smiling. “Thanks for the coffee, though, it really helped.”

“No problem.” Phil smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling, before taking on a joking tone. “Be safe out there.”

“Just because you said that I’m probably going to get squished by a box of magazines.” Dan pouted.

“Don’t die, I’ll be sad and then you’ll have to deal with that for the rest of your ghostly existence.”

Dan pretended to consider it. “Hmm, I guess you raise a good point… So maybe no death by box of magazines today, just for you.” He winked cheekily.

“Dan fighting off death just for me?” Phil put a hand on his chest. “Oh, be still, my beating heart!”

They grinned at each other stupidly for a long moment, only interrupted by Louise stage whispering, “Alright, now kiss!” They both blushed again before smiling at each other and parting ways.

Dan sighed amongst the piles of magazines, trying to make sense of the arrangement of the current issues. _When will customers put things back where they got them from_ , he complained silently as he picked up a children’s book and a cookbook. He meandered over to put them in the right places, getting stuck at the cookbook. _Who knew there were so many cookbooks that started with L?_

Dan yelped when he felt a hand touch the small of his back, spinning around with the cookbook clutched to his chest like it would protect him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” The way Phil grinned with his tongue poking out, clearly not sorry at all, made Dan give him a flat look.

“I survived the magazines only for you to shave about 3 years off my life, thanks Phil,” he said dryly, turning back to the shelf but keeping Phil in his view.

“Sorry, I’ll give it back,” Phil said somberly, before touching the small of Dan’s back again.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Dan said, unable to keep himself from smiling.

“Worth a try,” Phil chirped, touching his arm and taking the cookbook out of Dan’s hands to place it in the section he had been looking for before disappearing behind a shelf, presumably going back to work.

Dan put his hands on his cheeks, the warmth on his face mirroring how he felt inside. _I think he likes me but I’m scared to do anything about it? Could I be reading the signals wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was shivering violently when he came into work, his hat covered in a light dusting of snow. He stood in the breakroom for a good five minutes, not doing anything but hugging himself and trying to warm up.

“I hate winter,” he mumbled to himself. “Snow is pretty until you’re outside in it.”

He brushed the snow off his hat and took it off before taking off his gloves, running his hand through his hair and fluffing it up. He was still shivering so he flung his hat and gloves onto the table before hugging himself again, leaving his coat on.

“Dan? You’re working today?” Dan turned around at the sound of Phil’s voice. Before he could answer, Phil came closer, a look of concern crossing his features. “Wow, you look really cold, are you okay?”

Dan let out a grumpy sound and barely thought about the gravity of his actions when he grabbed Phil’s face, pressing his cold hands into Phil’s warm cheeks. Phil yelped in surprise, quickly taking Dan’s hands into his own.

“Your hands are way too cold for my face,” Phil lightly commented, not sounding bothered at all as he rubbed the backs of Dan’s hands lightly with his thumbs. _Is he trying to warm me up or is he trying to make a move?_ Dan wondered, too cold to be embarrassed about what he had done.

“It’s so cold outside,” he whined, gripping Phil’s hands tighter as though the harder he squeezed, the faster he’d warm up.

They both jumped when they heard a loud catcalling whistle, and turned their heads to see Louise’s head peeking out from around the doorframe.

“Now ask him on a date!” Louise stage whispered before withdrawing most of the way. They pretended they couldn’t see her anymore, and looked at each other, blushing.

Dan looked down at their hands before flicking his gaze back up to Phil, who was staring at him earnestly even though his cheeks were pink.

“Are you free after your shift?” Phil asked, his voice strong despite his clear nervousness.

“Yeah… I think my shift ends after yours though?”

“That’s okay, I’ll wait,” Phil smiled, his eyes bright.

“Go to the Starbucks in here so I can watch!” A voice that totally wasn’t Louise stage whispered.

Dan and Phil both shot glares at the doorway, maintaining their composure until they heard a little “eep!” and saw Louise completely withdraw. They looked at each other again and broke down in laughter, a mixture of amusement, relief, and joy.

“Do you like Indian food?” Phil asked when they had recovered.

“I love it,” Dan smiled.

“Great, we can go to my favourite place after your shift ends.” Phil squeezed Dan’s hands. “Are you warmer now?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe you could warm me up a little more.” Dan winked.

Phil let go of Dan’s hands to unzip his coat for him before pressing his chest to Dan’s and hugging him. Dan had just wrapped his arms around him when Phil turned his head to whisper in his ear.

“We’ll go with this for now, but I’ve got more effective ideas in mind to warm you up in a more… private setting,” Phil whispered, his warm breath making Dan shiver.

“You saucy devil,” Dan murmured back, his breath hitching. He snaked a hand down to pat Phil’s bum. Phil pressed his hips a little closer to Dan, his pure laugh totally at odds with his actions.

Phil pulled away first to smile mischievously at Dan.

“Time for us to get back to work,” he said. “Hope our date doesn’t distract you so much that a book falls on your foot.”

He passed by Dan and casually smacked his bum, slipping out of reach before Dan could do much more than squawk indignantly and turn around.

Phil smiled cheekily. “See you later!” He waved and ducked out of the breakroom.

Shaking his head and smiling, Dan shrugged off his coat before heading out onto the floor, his heart racing a little as he thought about later.

 _I can't believe it. This is happening. Phil just asked me on a date... Finally_ , he thought.  _Finally, I know._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend's experience at her workplace! 
> 
> I love writing Louise lol.


End file.
